His Angel
by TheFalling
Summary: Sam and Dean are two normal brothers until they are captured as brides for the two princes of hell. Fluffy, OOC, nonhunters!SamDean Possessive!Castiel Possessive!Lucifer CXD SXL Takes place before Apocalypse then during. Rating to go up.
1. Prologue

This is my first ever fanfiction so when posting reviews please be gentle. I plan on this story being at least 20,000 words as long as it is well received. It should be noted that this story is OOC. I have never been able to find a story where both Dean and Sammy are kind of girly and damnit, I wanted one, so I wrote one. This story is going to be very fluffy with possessive!Castiel.

Pairings: CastielXDean and ?XSammy I cannot decide between Crowley and Lucifer, reviews and opinions are welcome!

I hope you all enjoy!

Please keep in mind I am a native from Finland, so English was never my first language.

* * *

Dean was scared. Scratch that – he was petrified. Who was he kidding? He was currently squished in the corner of his bedroom crying his eyes out as the thunderstorm raged on outside. Living alone was never easy especially since Sammy had moved across town into the college dorms.

Dean was also cold. When the storm began he was just getting dressed for bed after his nightly bath. Thus he was only in knee high socks and his pink lace panties. He shivered and a sob broke its way out of Deans mouth after a particularly loud clash of thunder shook his house. Dean could do nothing more than cry as the room was continually bathed in flashes of light.

As Dean cried he failed to notice the figure standing in his doorway watching him. A man about 6 feet 4 inches tall wearing a kaki trench coat was watching Dean. His name was Castiel and he was currently fighting with himself internally about whether or not he should go comfort his angel.

Castiel's angels sobbing was just getting worse and his shivering was increasing with every clap of thunder. His mind was made up: his angel needed comforting.

* * *

To be continued! Reviews appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who favorited and added this story to their watch list!

Also, I feel I should mention this is going to have a plot, but it will stay very fluffy. I will try to update daily. Don't be afraid to let me know of anything you want to see in the story.

Thanks for sticking around while I figure out the layout and line breakers also!

I also have no BETA, so feel free to let me know of any mistakes.

There is a poll up on my page on who Sammy should end up with. Please vote!

* * *

Dean looked up as he heard heavy footfalls coming towards him. He couldn't believe it a serial killer was in his house and was going to kill him. He raised his hands up over his head and shouted, "Please don't kill me!"

The man looked at him funny and crouched down right in front of Dean. He took Deans arms in his left hand and pinned them to the wall while he tilted Deans chin up with his right. He couldn't help but to mutter to himself how beautiful Dean was.

Dean looked at the man funny and asked, "W-who are you?"

Just then a flash of light illuminated the room and what looked like wings appeared behind the man.

"Are y-you an angel? My mom told me all about you guys when I was younger- Are you going to k-kill me?"

Castiel looked at Dean and smirked, "I guess you could call me that."

A shiver ran down Deans back as the man's eyes ran over his naked body. Dean tried to pull his arms from the man's hands, but to no avail. He was too strong. A spike of fear ran through his heart and body.

Seeing the uncertainty in his angels eyes the man spoke, "My name is Castiel. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

"What do you want then?"

Castiel couldn't help but grin. He wanted Dean for many things, but those wouldn't come into play for a while. He could see it now- his angel walking towards him in a long white dress with nothing but love in his eyes. He was shook out of his reverie as his angel made a sound of discomfort. Castile quickly let go of his angel's tiny wrists.

Dean pulled his arms to himself, and rubbed his wrists to help soothe the bruises that were forming. Tears still running down his face.

Castiel saw them too. He didn't know what he was feeling in that moment, but later that night Castiel would realize he was feeling guilt over hurting his angel. He moved to put his hands over Dean's wrists when he flinched away and cried out.

"Don't hurt me!"

Dean was looking for places to run, but it was too late. He was caged in by this man. Dean could do nothing more than close his eyes and think of his brother Sammy in his last moments. He flinched and whimpered as he felt a weight on his wrists. He looked down to see them completely healed and the man in the trench coat smirking at him.

"See I wouldn't hurt you," the man said with a cocky smirk, "Now c'mon, let's get some clothes on you before I do something that would make god blush."

Castiel picked Dean up and he rose himself. Dean blushed bright red as he was placed on his feet. This man was huge compared to his small frame. He looked down and tried to cover himself from the man's dark gaze.

Castiel walked over to Dean's bed and looked at the silk nightgown laid out; he picked it up, and smiled. He could imagine Dean sprawled out on his bed in hell waiting for Castiel to rip the gown off his person. He was pulled out of another one of his fantasies when Dean pulled it from his limp hands and pulled it over his head.

Castiel's kitten was glaring at him and said, "I don't know h-how you got in, but p-please leave."

Castiel had no such intention though. He had been watching is angel for months now. Ever since he saw Dean tending to his little flower shop, he couldn't get him out of his head. He would be even more damned then he was now if he let Dean escape his hands now.

* * *

AHHH! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late. School started back up today for me, so my time is running a little short. I will be leaving this weekend for a college trip and I hope to have at least 5 more chapters up before then to make up for this up and coming weekend.

Enjoy!

* * *

Castiel first caught sight of Dean three months ago; it is just as vivid in his mind as if it were yesterday.

Dean was running around watering his seedlings out front his little corner flower shop when Castiel first saw him. It was late March and the brisk breeze was blowing through his kitten's shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair. If there was such a thing as love at first sight then Castiel was sure he was experiencing it.

In truth Castiel saw no point in being in the little insignificant town of North Hollow that he first saw Dean in, but his brother Lucifer was going from town to town and plotting for the impending Apocalypse. He was board so he tagged along for the hell of it, but in truth he had never been more restless in his long life. Planning for the end of the world was stressful.

The first time Castiel spotted Dean he was walking down the Main Street in North Hollow. Dean was wearing a soft pink V-neck t-shirt with a grey cardigan overtop. His long, chocolate brown skirt was blowing in the wind from under his dirt smudged apron. He was nothing but smiles and warm welcomes to the people that stopped at his little shop to purchase flowers for their girlfriends and boyfriends. Castiel must have stood there for a good twenty minutes before he realized people were staring at him. From that day on he would sit at the coffee shop across the street outside and watch Dean as he sipped a cappuccino. Women would try to flirt with him, but he only had eyes for his angel.

Castiel went back every day all throughout the Spring and Summer months just to watch Dean tend to his flowers. He's learned that Dean is well known all throughout Northern California for having the best seedlings and perennials. It was recognized that Dean could make anything bloom for him. Whether it is a Christmas Cactus' in May, Poppies late Summer, or a Peruvian Lily flourish year round.

Castiel couldn't help but to think everything Dean touched turned into something green and beautiful. It was a far cry from what Castiel normally did when he touched things. Demise and destruction often followed Castiel wherever he went. Being the prince of hell had a price.

He often watched Dean whisper sweet nothings to his plants, and couldn't help but to think it was the most adorable thing he'd ever seen. It was one day late June that his brother Lucifer came looking for him.

"I didn't believe Balthazar when he said you may have found a lover," Lucifer spoke as he sat down across from his brother.

"He's not my lover."

"Not yet at least," Lucifer said with a wicked grin, "What are you waiting for? The end of the world?"

Castiel shot his brother a humorless glance that spoke for itself, "Unlike you I don't take what I want without asking."

"Aw, Cassie! You suck all the fun out of everything!"

"Sometimes you disgust me you know that."

"But you-"Lucifer broke off mid-sentence when he saw him for the first time across the street talking to Castiel's beau. "Who's that angel..?"

Castiel was shocked by his brothers sudden change of attitude. It was only when he turned to look did he see what his brother was so awestruck about. He couldn't help but to smirk and say, "Oh, him? That's Dean's younger brother, Sammy if my memory serves me right. He comes to help Dean out every once in a while."

"I'm going to go talk to him right now," Lucifer said as he stood up suddenly; nearly knocking over a woman who came over to chat. Normally Lucifer would be all over her in an instant, but in that moment he had on=other things he wanted to be all over.

"What? No! Sit yourself back down; you can't just go talk to him!"

"And why not?"

"If my hearing serves me correct, he has a love interest."

"Not for long. I'm going to kill him, then be a shoulder to cry on," he spoke as he sat back down.

Castiel kicked his brother under the table, "You aren't going to kill anyone just yet."

The brothers shared a glace that spoke volumes. They both knew that once the Apocalypse began many would perish, that is when they would retrieve their angels from hell on Earth. Until then they would just watch their kittens from afar. Maybe stalk them a little bit and watch them bathe like in Lucifer's case.

They were so screwed when their father found out they had fallen in love with mortals.

* * *

Ahhhh! If you guessed that Lucifer would end up with Sammy then you guessed right!

I'm not too thrilled about this chapter, but it will have to do. I had a lot more I wanted to put in, but I couldn't figure out how.

If you are not familiar with flowers, know that Christmas Cactus' only bloom in December, but if you are really good you can get them to bloom again around April. Poppies also tend to bloom fairly early in the season and live only for a few months before they die. Peruvian Lily's also bloom year round, but they can be difficult and very finicky.

Please review; I would love some feedback.

Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 3

Sammy feels like he is being followed, but every time he turns around, nobody is there.

It began 6 months ago after he went to his older brother, Deans flower shop.

* * *

_"Dean these white roses are absolutely beautiful!" Sammy gushes._

_"Thanks Sammy! I wasn't sure they were going to take after the late frost we had, but I am so happy they did." Dean says. "How has school been?"_

_Sammy shuffles his feet and the apples of his cheeks turn rosy. Dean notices, "Oh my god! Did you meet someone?!" Dean's eyes are blown and he throws his arms around his brother's shoulders and jumps up and down, "Sammy! Tell me all about him!"_

_"Deeeaaaannn!" Sammy ducks his head in embarrassment, "Stop! You are embarrassing me!"_

_"No tell me all about it! I'm going to leave the shop with Anita then we are going to the coffee shop across the street to talk!" Dean runs off into the shop before Sam can stop him. He deflates a little and when he looks across the street he makes awkward eye contact with a man with dirty blonde hair and dark eyes. Sam blushes and looks away. He can't help but feel like this man is taking off his dress with his eyes._

_Dean comes running back with his hot pink patent-leather purse. He pulls Sammy across the street, "C'mon Sammy!"_

_After they order they take a seat on the outside patio, and Sammy can't help but notice how close the hot blonde is to him. He ducks his head as he blushes just in case he can read minds._

_"So spill!" Deans insists as he sits in his wicker chair and bounces. Sammy's brother is smiling so widely he can't help but to do just that._

_"Sooo… his name is Kasper and he is the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome." Sammy starts. He hears from the table across from them a growl and when he looks over he doesn't see a dog. Dean and Sammy shoot questioning glances at each other and then the conversation continues after Dean waves it off._

_"We met in my Chemistry class when we were paired together last week for a project involving water sanitation and well…" Sam trails off and is his brother is looking at him with puppy-dog eyes, "I think I like him Dean and I think he likes me back. He always compliments me on the way my dresses and bags coordinate!"_

_Deans squeals, "I wish I had someone who did that for me!"_

_"I'm sure you will Dean! Then you will leave me here all alone forever!" Sam mock cries and falls all over the table. Deans laughs and pushes his brother._

* * *

Sammy smiles at the memory.

But that still doesn't answer his question about the weird feelings he has been having lately. No matter where he goes he can't help but feel like someone is watching over him. Even is the shower. At first he thought it was just Kasper because he was always running into him at school, but after a while Kasper became terrified of Sammy and has left him alone ever since. He even transferred out of Sammy's Chemistry class even though the class was going to end in a couple months.

Sammy sighs and flops back down on the blanket he has laying under the tree at the park. Dean was supposed to meet him for an end-of-summer picnic, but had to cancel because he had to cover his flowers for an upcoming storm they were supposed to get. Hence, he was all alone with too much food. He tried to contact some other friends to hang out, but everyone was busy.

Sammy groaned and rolled over onto his front.

"Watch out!" Sammy looked up just in time to see a football coming right at him, so he closed his eyes and waits for the impact. When it never came he peaked up over his crossed arms to see a man blocking out the sun and holding a football.

"Hey! Watch out where you are throwing your shit next time! You might hit an angel!

Sammy giggled and the man turned to look at him. They made eye contact and Sammy felt the air leave his lungs. It's _that_ guy!

* * *

I am so sorry for the late late late update. I felt like nobody was really interested in this story so I kind of gave up a little bit, and then with school I _really_ gave up on it. I have decided to update this story and I will continue to do so. I am not going to ever abandoned this! I don't care if it isn't popular - I like it!

Reviews are always appreciated and I would like to dedicate this story to the French Guest Reviewer I had that inspired me to continue writing!


	5. Chapter 4

Enjoy! Don't forget to review!

* * *

"Hey man! You wanna throw the ball back?" a jock called over to Lucifer. Lucifer spared them an annoyed glance because his eye-contact with his angel was interrupted by these buffoons. He threw the ball as far away from them as possible and ignored their groans. He crouched down next to his kitten.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer smiled. He remembered that from all the months he had watched his angel that he startles easily, so he decided to treat him much like a kitten.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, t-thank y-y-ou for saving me." Sammy sat up onto his knees and tucked his floral-printed dress around him. He ducked his head and blushed when his eyes made contact with the strange man across from him. He felt so exposed, but he couldn't help but admire this man's body.

"No problem. My name is Lucifer by the way." Lucifer smiled and stuck out his hand.

Sammy turned an even darker shade of red, "My n-name is Samuel, but every calls me Sammy," he stuck out his dainty hand and placed it in Lucifer's hand to be shook. "You have an interesting name… when I was younger my brother and I learned all about angels, I-l like it."

Lucifer smirked at how is kitten stuttered and the cute blush that was adorning his cheeks.

"That's pretty cool. So tell me, what is someone as gorgeous as you doing out here all alone?"

Sam felt like he was about to faint. The hot guy from months ago was talking – no – _flirting_ with him. "My brother Dean and I w-were going to have a picnic, but he cancelled."

"That's a shame. You shouldn't be out here all alone. There are a lot of predators at the park if you know what I mean," Sammy missed Lucifer's leering face. After all, he would know. He was in charge of ridding some of them every once in a while. He saw what the one jock did that he was in brief contact with. He made a mental note to rid of him later. Maybe he would make it a car accident.

Suddenly an idea struck Sammy, "I have a lot of extra food if you w-want to stay and eat with me! O-otherwise it might go to waste…" Sammy's bravado wavered at the end when he realized how odd it was to invite hot strangers one barely knew to eat lunch with them. It was _practically_ a date.

"I would love to stay and eat with you." Lucifer smirked and watched as Sammy shuffled around to his picnic basket and began taking out sandwiches and drinks of different varieties.

"Okay, so I have Turkey and Swiss-Cheese on Italian and a Ham and Provolone Sandwich on Whole-Wheat. You can have either. I also have lemonade for drinks and goldfish, potato salad, and chocolate chip cookies for dessert!" Sammy started to bounce up-and-down as his attitude started to pick up. He was happy to have someone to hang out with, so his day was no longer a complete and total bust.

Lucifer smiled at Sammy and started to put food on his plate. "Did you make all this?"

"Yeah, I love to cook! It is one of my hobbies besides science and fashion," Sammy smiled.

"You do have a beautiful sense of style," Lucifer said while he looked into Sammy's eyes. He didn't miss the rosy blush going down Sammy's neck at his comment.

As they ate they began to get to know each other. "What do you do for a living?" Sammy asks.

"I help run the family business with my brothers and father." Lucifer says, it wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

"That's cool! I sometimes work at my brothers Flower Shop on the weekends! What is your family's business?"

"We do a bit of private investigating and look into people's lives for insurance companies." This again, wasn't exactly a lie. They sometimes did follow people before they killed them, but his angel didn't need to know that yet.

"That sounds kind of hard, but I'm sure you are good at it!" Sammy smiles as he opens up to his new friend.

"So tell me angel, what do you do?" Lucifer already knew, but he would listen to whatever his soon-to-be-wife would tell him. Sammy didn't need to know that either just yet. But only if he knew how whipped he already was for him.

"Oh! I'm going to school to become a Fashion Designer, but I also have a minor in Environmental Sciences, just in case," he smiles.

"Well, I'm sure you will have no problem becoming a Fashion Designer." Lucifer would have to tell his angel sometime soon that he would never be working. If anything he would stay home and make clothes among other things. But he would be twice as damned as he was now if his Sammy got a _job_.

"Thanks!"

"So tell me Sammy, do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend of any kind?"

Lucifer watched as his companion blushes and ducks his head, "No, nobody has ever really liked me." If he didn't have super-hearing Lucifer was sure he wouldn't have heard Sammy speak at all. He got some kind of sick enjoyment knowing that his babe had never been with anyone else and was glad he would be the first one to kiss him and hold him. And only him.

"Really? I find that hard to believe. Someone as beautiful as you must of have had dozens of admirers?"

"Well… now that you mention it I thought this one guy liked me, but he suddenly got really afraid of me, and never talked to me again. It was really weird!" Sammy was picking at his potato salad and Lucifer almost felt bad. Almost.

He remembered Kasper. That wimp. He cried and begged for mercy like a little bitch the night that Lucifer threatened his life. He remembered how wonderful his screams were as he drug him down to hell for a night. But that was all behind him. He let the bastard go with a warning to never talk or even look at Sammy again. Lucifer knew he still watched Sammy sometimes and promised himself long ago that when the Apocalypse started he would kill Kasper first. Then maybe gift Sammy with his head on a stick.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Sometimes guys can be real jerks. Rest assured Kitten, I am not one of them." Sammy blushed at what his new companion had said.

"W-what about you? Do y-you have a g-girlfriend..?" Sammy started to twiddle his fingers in his lap. He was secretly hoping that Lucifer didn't.

"No, but I am interested in someone." Sammy missed the pointed look that was shot his way and Lucifer almost sighed over how timid his Angel was. How he wished he would look up.

Sammy's heart sank, "Well, I hope all goes well for you." he said with a fake smile. "I t-think I should get going now. It is going to storm and I think that I s-should go check on my brother, he has never liked storms…." He trailed off as he began to pack up the remaining food. "Would you like to take the cookies…?"

Lucifer's smiled faded at his kitten's abrupt need to leave. He made a mental note to always be straight forward from now on. "Sure, I would love them. I would also love your number if possible?"

Sammy perked up at that and gasped, "What?!"

"I would like your number," Lucifer was every bit cool, calm, and collected as he said this. He was helping Sammy fold up the blanket and it wasn't until they were walking towards Sammy's car that either spoke again.

"O-okay, but number is ***-***-****, okay? You can call or text me any time before 9 o'clock unless it is an emergency. I'm usually in bed by then so… yeah…." Sammy trailed off as he bit his bottom lip.

As the number was put into his phone Lucifer smiled. "Thank you I will be calling you soon then." He was startled for a brief moment when his angel lunged at him to hug him. His breath was caught in his throat and it took every bit of self-restraint on his part to not rip off Sammy's flimsy dress. "Thanks so much for today Lucifer! I hope to talk to you soon! You have a good day and a safe drive home in this storm!"

"I will, you too Sammy," He said as he smiled.

It started to sprinkle so Lucifer let go of Sammy and watched him climb into his Prius and drive away. It wasn't until Lucifer was making his way to an alleyway to get back to hell that he remembered that his brother was going to be with Dean tonight if all went according to plan.

"FUCK!" he swore out loud. He couldn't let Sammy get to his brothers place.

He only had one choice.

He was going to have to kidnap Sammy. Not that he minded.

* * *

An update two days in a row? Say what? Anyway, I would like to thank the three people who started to follow my story! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! The phone number was starred out by the way, so just put whatever you'd like in there.

I hope to update again tomorrow!

Also, I am proud to say that my chapters are getting progressively longer!


End file.
